The Choices We Make
by talullahh
Summary: Bella can't choose between Edward or Jacob. Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight Story-Bella/Jacob and Bella/Edward. **No owns.**

The Choices We Make.

Why did it have to be like this. Why do I have to choose one of them. I love Edward. More then I could ever express. But Jacob is my best friend. More then my best friend. My lover.

Why does Edward have to be so calm and collective. I love the way his smooth granite like icy cold hands, run up and down my skin. They way he looks at me. How he can have so much control when we make love.

How we make love. Make love. It's sweet and passionate. How he goes slow. Even though his mind is racing. How he can hit the same spot, exactly the same spot, every time. I know he really loves me. With his un-beating heart.

But Jacob. Jacob. His hot hands. That are like fire to my skin. Even thought they are the rough hands of a werewolf, I love they way they feel. Even if he's just holding my tiny hands, or holding me after sex.

Sex with Jacob, SEX with Jacob. I know he loves me. It's as rough as his skin. As animalistic as he is. Mind-blowing sex. It amazes me how he doesn't lose control. He pushes me up against the wall, down on the floor. Up and down everywhere. But never shaking out of his skin, he never loses control.

Why! The two people closest to me, mortal enemies. When I'm with Edward, I am whole. He is the love of my life. No, the love of my existence. I couldn't live without him.

I don't think I could live with out Jacob either. I love him. I'm not in love with him. I love being with him. Being in his presence. Having him in me. But I'm in love with Edward. Edward alone.

Am I? Do I love Jacob? More then I can tell myself... I need to stop thinking about this. I love Edward. No doubts. I love him. For all that he is. Don't I? Stop it. I love Edward. Jacob is just my best friend.

If he is just my best friend, then why did I let it get out of hand. Why do I keep letting it happen. Because it's good. NO! Great, amazing sex. That I can't get enough of. Jacob loves me. I love him.

No, I love Edward. I love making love with Edward. I love Edward inside of me. I love the way he holds my hand. And how he kisses me. I love Edward. Love love love him.

I got up and walked to my door. I had locked myself in there. I needed to think. I needed to clear my head and sort my thoughts. But had I? Or am I just more confused? I need to see him. Which him was I talking about...Jacob.

I had to say goodbye to Jacob. School would be over soon. And I would be going away with the Cullens and becoming one of them. That's all I ever wanted. I would never be able to see Jacob again. I would never be able to see him again.

Oh no. I'm doing it again. I sat back down on my bed. I love Edward. I want to be with him for eternity. I am so close to that too. Why do I have to make this so hard? I had my knees up with my arms wrapped around them. I didn't even notice Edward come through the window.

"Alice said you looked like something was wrong." His smooth velvet voice said. But I didn't reply. I couldn't. I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts, because I was thinking about Jacob. Sex with Jacob actually.

"What's wrong?" He was sitting next to me with his arms wrapped around me. I realized I was crying as he wiped the tears away. "Bella?"

"Charlie won't be home until after dark" I said in my shaky voice. I take back what I said. I wish he could read my thoughts now. So I wouldn't have to play this game.

I needed him. I needed to know. I needed him now. But I think he could tell my my face. He was on top of me. I reached up and laced my fingers through his hair and planted my lips onto his. A fierce kiss. There was something different. He was different.

He was thirsty.

I don't know why I didn't see it before. His eyes were dark. They matched the circles under his eyes. "Edward..." He was still on top of me. Mouth still open from the kiss. "Edward." He went in for another kiss, but I was rolling onto my side.

"Edward, go hunt. I know you're thirsty. Don't worry about me." He wasn't going down easily. He reached out to wrap his arms around me again."Go." His face was unsure. "Ill be fine. I promise."

"Okay, I love you. I'll be back soon. "He placed a kiss on my forehead and went out the window. Bye Edward, my love.  
I hoped Alice went with him. Because I was going there. Where she couldn't see me. I had to see him. I needed him. I was going to tell him. Tell him it was over. I love Edward. But that I loved him too. And always would. But that it would never work.

I ran down the steps to the kitchen. I left Charlie a note saying I was at Jacob's and not to wait up. And ran to my truck.

---------------

**Authors Note:** Woo! First story. I love the Twilight series. :D Tell me what you thought! I have the next chapter half written, and it's got some super hot sex in it. XD Much love.


	2. Chapter 2

The Choices We Make.  
Chapter Two.

I was almost to La Push. Just a few more miles. I was already past the border line, and hoping that Alice wasn't paying attention to me. I could see the little faded red house. I should have called. What if he Jacob wasn't there?

I didn't have to think about it for long. Jacob must have heard the roar of my truck, because he was standing on the porch, with a big smile plastered on his face. The smile of my Jacob. The smile I loved so much.

"Bella!" He was at the door, his big hands helping me out of the car. As so as my feet hit the ground he had his arms wrapped around me.

"Jacob...Jacob! I can't...breath"

"Oh, sorry." He let his arms fall back to his side. "What's wrong Bella..." I forgot how good he was at reading my face.

"Billy home?" I asked.

"Nope there's a game. I think he went to Sam's...why, what's up Bella?" This was going to be harder then I thought. I was in love with Jacob. And Edward. But I didn't want to think about him right now. I grabbed Jacob's hand and pulled him inside the house.

We sat on the tiny love seat in the TV room. Oh yes, this was going to be harder then I thought. "Listen, Jake..." He was staring at me with those amazing black eyes I had come to love.

"Whatever it is Bella..." He took my hand in his again and put it up to his chest. "I can take it." There was that smile again. How could I do this too him. My plan was to come here, and tell him that it was over. That I couldn't do this anymore. That Edward was the guy for me. And I had made my choice about the change.

"It's about him isn't it. The bloodsucker."

"Edward, Jacob, Edward." I really hated when he called him that. "And yes but no. It's about us." He leaned closer to he was right at my ear.

"I love the way you say 'us'" He purred in my ear. It didn't surprise me when he licked my ear lobe right after.

"No, not in the good way Jake." I was looking down at our hands. His big, rough, dark hands, with fingers intertwined around my small pale ones. "I love him. I love Edward."

"That doesn't mean you cant love me too." he added.

"No! Jacob that is exactly what it means." I took a deep breath, I knew what I was about to say was going to sting him. "In a few weeks, I'll be one of them. What about that."

He looked down as he spoke, "It doesn't have to happen. You could stay here with me. It would make me happy. And Billy and Charlie happy." He looked up. "And you happy." His eyes were big and hopeful.

I didn't want to talk about his anymore. At least not at the moment. I stared at him. Directly in his big, black, loving eyes. Not eyes black with thirst. "Jacob..." My voice came out as a whisper.

"Bella." He was whispering too. "I love you."

"I...I love you too" I said, and broke out in tears. Each were kissed away by my Jacob. He really did love me. His lips wander off my cheeks to my own lips. I kissed back, with all my might.

I wrapped my arms around him. And his fingers laced through my hair. I loved this feeling. I wanted to stay in it forever. I had my arms linked behind his neck, and my legs around his waist. Clinging to his as we kissed.

He got up, with me wrapped around him, and waked to his room. Never breaking the kiss. He turned and pushed the door open with his back. He dropped me down onto the two beds that he claimed. Still to small for his large body.

I was sitting at the edge with him in front of me. He leaned down to plant a kiss on my lips. I broke it and pulled my t-shirt over my head.

"Whoa Bella, wheres the fire?"

"Shut up, if you don't want it I'll go find Edward" Victory won. I had him. This is how I loved to have him. When he tried to take it slow, it never worked out. For either of us.

He was still standing in front of me. I looked at my werewolf. He never was fully clothed any more. He had the same cut off old jeans on as always. I looped my fingers through the loops and pulled them off. Leaving him completely bear in front of me.

He pushed me on my back and lay on top of me. Supporting all this weight on his hands. Kissing my forehead first, then my lips, the my neck, then my chest. He lingered there for a second placing one kiss on each boob. The down to my abdomen then my belly button. He unzipped my jeans and pulled them down with my underwear.

We laid there, completely naked, with out bodies pushed up against each other. Just kissing for the longest time. "Jacob," I said when I got my breath back. "You friend down there.." Our eyes wandered down to his full erection, "Yeah, he's poking my leg." I said it with the biggest smile on my face.

He laughed. "Well, what would Miss. Bella like me to do about it?" But it wasn't a question I had time to answer. He had pushed in me with some might. Not all of it, we had already been there, and agreed not to go back.

A split second later I was crying out in pure lust. He slammed in and out of me. And in and out. Shaking his beds as we went along. I thew my hands on the bed to stable my self. He linked his fingers through mine, and used it as leverage.

The whole wall was shaking now. He thrust his whole length in and pulled it all out the next second. And again, and again, and again. I used all my might and tried to flip him over. It wasn't going to happen. So he flipped onto his back, with me on top.

I was gone, and a few more thrusts in and he was too. He pulled out and on top of him placing my head on his chest. We were both breathing deeply. He kissed my forehead. " I love you Bella"

---------------

**Authors Note:** Yay for the second chapter! Do you like it? Review it! I'm thinking about writing two more chapters to this story. I have a good plan in my head. :D Till next chapter! Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

The Choices We Make.  
**Chapter Three.**

We must have fallen asleep, because I woke up on top of a sleeping Jacob. I looked out the window, the last bits of light were completely gone. He was still glowing from what had went down. But I was far from happy.

I had come here to end it with Jacob, and I only dug myself deeper. I love Edward. I love Edward, not Jacob. I kept repeating it in my head. But I loved them both.

My werewolf was grumbling. "Good morning, or should I say good night." He chuckled.

"Hey Beeeeellllaaa" He was reaching out and yawning as he spoke my name. He wrapped his arms around me. I shrugged them off, I had to do this now. Just thinking about it made the tears start flowing. "Bella?"

"Jacob, I can't do this..." I couldn't look him in the eyes. He loves me. "Jacob..."

He cut me off. "Wait Bella, I need to tell you something." I still couldn't look at him. "It's kind of good news." Okay I can do this. I looked up and met his eyes. But I couldn't hold them there. "I've imprinted."

"Jacob!" I threw my arms around him. "That's wonderful!" I was glad, I could tell him and he would be okay. He had found someone else.

"Who is this lucky lady." We were sitting criss-cross in front of each other.  
"That's the hard part..."

"Don't tell me she's two." I joked. He laughed, but I could tell he wasn't really laughing.

"Ha ha, no she's not two...it's...well, it's you. Bella I've imprinted on you." My mouth dropped open. This made things much much worse. Not much better.

"Oh Jake." I couldn't look at him. "Jacob, the reason I came here, was to tell you...I made my decision..."

"And..." I could feel him looking at me. How could I do this to him?

"I'm going to be changed, at the end of the school year. I love Edward." he was starting to shake, "Jake. Calm."

"Why! WHY BELLA! TELL ME WHY I SHOULD BE CALM!!" He was shaking like mad.

"Because you wouldn't want to do something you regret… Like hurting me." Images of Emily came to my mind. He took a few deep breaths and spoke again.

"That means we'll never see each other again." I finally looked at him. Only his hands were shaking now. "It will never work. It will be good bye."

"No." I whispered. "No." with more force that time. "It doesn't have to be that way. Jake you are my best friend. I love you, but I'm in love with him."

"What part of mortal enemies don't you get?" He sighed, "That makes us..." He pointed to me and then him and back again. "Mortal enemies too."

"I love him."

"Filthy bloodsucker." he muttered.

"OH-MY-GOD! EDWARD!"

"Fine Bella. Filthy...Edward…"

"NO! HE WILL BE HOME SOON!" Suddenly I couldn't breath. "Can you take me home?" I said between gasps. He just looked up at me. I realized we both were still naked. I started to put my clothes on. And he just pulled on his silly cut offs.

"It would be faster of I ran..." He took his pants off again and handed them to me. I closed my eyes when I saw him start to shake out of his skin. Suddenly there he was, my personal werewolf. I would miss this.

I jumped on his back and we were off. In a few minutes we were in my back yard. He changed back and threw the jeans back on. We walked through the door. Charlie was in the living room. I glanced at the stove it was almost 11. Had I really been at Jacob's for that long? I got there around noon.

"Hey you two!" Charlie said with a giant smile on his face. He always liked Jacob better then Edward, ever since what happened last fall. But I tried not to think about it.

"Hey Charlie." We both said in unison. We were halfway up the stairs when Jacob started sniffing the air. "He's in your room." He said quiet I had to strain to hear him.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Edward was back from hunting. And in my room. He probably already knew I was home, with Jacob. Oh god, please don't let Jacob be thinking about earlier.

I didn't want to open the door. But Jacob already was there. Inside my room. Did he want to die? Out of the corner of my eye I saw him. Sitting in a chair, with is hands folded in his lap...he was furious.

I walked in and closed the door tightly behind me. And lingered there with my head against the door. All I needed to do was just focus on breathing. There was going to be a whisper war going on pretty soon.

"Bloodsucker."

"Dog." Oh god. Please help me. Before I knew it cold porcelain arms were around my waist. "Hello love." He kissed the side of my head. I can't do this. This breathing thing. I can't do it.

"Bella?" He turned me around. "It's okay, breathe." I looked into those golden eyes. Those amazing vampire golden eyes, of the man I loved. I was gone. I couldn't breathe, and tears were flowing like a rainstorm.

There was a low angry growl. "Now now dog." He had turned away from me and was staring Jacob down. He squeezed his eyes tight and flinched. He growled from inside his throat. "Stop it."

"Why? Don't like what you see? She sure seemed to like it." Jacob was smiling. The tears came harder. Edward's face was broken. His eyes were saddened. I knew exactly what Jacob was thinking about. I couldn't help but yell.

"Jacob! STOP IT!" Now I had done it. Edward slipped out the window. There was a knock on the door. It was Charlie.

"Everything alright in here Bells?" He was looking into my tear filled eyes. "Bella?" He looked from me to Jacob and back again. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Charlie, everything is fi---"

I cut him off. "Jacob, maybe you should go home now." Charlie looked at me. The thing my father was most scared of was emotion, especially tears. I looked up at him, he was pleading with his eyes.

Jacob looked at me. Confused. "Jake..." He didn't say anything. He didn't look at either of us. He just walked right past us and out the door. I heard him slam the front door.

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Charlie. I'm going to bed."

"Oh, all right. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Night Bells...I love you."

"Yeah, you too." I waited till he was down stairs and turned around to slip out the window. But there were two white cold hands there to help me down. I didn't think. I just fell into his arms.

It was just me and him standing there. The tears had slowed but not stopped. How could I live with myself? I hurt the man I loved so much. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I love you. I don't love him. I love you. Always and forever. I'm sorry I never ever want to hurt you again. I am never ever going to hurt you again. You are the one I want. My one and only. I love you. I love you. I love you." I blurted it all out, fast and mumbled together. But that last 'I love you' was as clear as day. "I love you."

He placed a kiss on my lips. "I know, I know. I love you too." There was a growl. We weren't alone…I turned around to see a big furry werewolf in my face. Rustle shaggy fur and cold, sad black eyes.

This would be the end. Only one would be here by daybreak.

---------------

**Authors Note:** Oh My Goodness! Third chapter ended with a cliffhanger. :D The fourth chapter is almost done. And will be up soon. Much love!


	4. Chapter 4

The Choices We Make.  
**Chapter Four.**

I can't remember exactly how it had happened. It was the three of us. Jacob, Edward and me. In my back yard. I had just come home from Jacob's. Breaking it off with Jacob.

But we had to have that one last fling of lust filled passion. If we didn't he would still be here. The boy I thought I loved would still be with me.

There was yelling. Lots of yelling. And growling, lots of that too. I don't remember when we moved from my lawn to the forest. But I do remember the cold clammy surroundings.

And I remember falling. And cutting my arm. And Jacob. I cried out for him to help me. I was like I couldn't see or scream. All I could do was sit there and cry. Edward turned around...and he helped me up.

But why, why didn't he stay and help?

Oh yes. Jacob had jumped on him. No, not Jacob, not My Jacob. The cold hearted werewolf Jacob. I fell to my feet again. Screaming at them to stop. Please, please stop. No more fights because of me.

I stared at them. It was as if they were dancing. Dancing with way too much anger. Way too much aggression. They would jump on each other... And pin the other to the ground. And claw.

Oh how they would claw at each other. No matter how hard I screamed, nothing calmed. Nothing stopped. It only intensified. I had to stop this. But how? How could I stop this?

Then I remember the cut. I had taken something from the ground, and made a slit down my non-bleeding arm. And then threw it at them. Edwards noticed it first, then Jacob.

Edward fallowed his nose and his eyes met mine. I was on the wet ground again. My arms at my sides. Bleeding for all they were worth. And the tears. They were flowing constantly. "Stop." I managed to whisper out.

The word hit them like a truck. Then I collapsed. Onto the cold, wet but hard ground. And drifted off into the swirling black of non-consciousness...

* * *

"Where am I? What's going on? Don't touch me...who are you? Where is Edward?!?!?!?!" The words screamed like venom when I awoke. I didn't know where I was, but it was dark and cold.

"Bella, I'm here." It was his voice, but it wasn't him. It wasn't my Edward. His voice was as cold and hard as his skin. Three times as much acidic. Something happened, if only I could remember.

Why did both of my arms hurt so much? And where was I? Wait, where is Jacob. I realized my eyes weren't open. I almost had to think about how to open up my eyes. But when I did I wanted to close them back tight.

All seven pair of golden vampire Cullen eyes were staring into mine. I sat up, only to fall back down due to the dizziness that fallowed. I looked around. I was on their dining room table with a pillow under my head.

I look down at my arms. Bandaged tightly from my wrists to my elbows. "Some one really needs to tell me what happened." I looked Edward in the eyes. His were then only ones slightly black. He stared back for a second and practically flew out of the room.

I looked at Alice, sweet little Alice. Then to Jasper at her side. Blank faced as normal. As my eyes met his, he followed Edward's path out of the room. Before I could look at Rose she was gone. I locked eyes with Emmett and he mouthed 'sorry' and walked out too.

I found the eyes of Esme. Her sweet loving eyes. There was pain in them. Carlisle's matched hers. What had happened? Someone was going to tell me. I sat up slower this time, with Alice's hand on my back. I mumbled a thanks.

She threw her hands in the air and walked out. "Boy do I know how to clear a room or what." Esme looked at Carlisle and said something illegible and walked out too. I stared him in the eyes. What had happened? Did I do something? Why did six people closest to me just leave, with out any reason.

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"Bella." He sat next to me on the never used table. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. "Bella...Bella Jacob is dead." I gasped so hard I forgot how to breathe afterwards. Carlisle had his hand on my back telling me to breathe and relax.

"How can I relax? Jacob is dead. He is never coming back. And it's all my fault isn't it?" My voice went from a horsy scream to a sobbing whisper. "Carlisle, what happened"

"You see Bella. Edward and Jacob," I flinched at the name. "They were fighting in the forest. And I guess you were trying to stop them and," He pointed to my wrists, "You did this to yourself." I gasped again.

"I did what." My voice was trembling. Flashes of a dark lonely forest came to my mind. And suddenly, I remembered everything. The fight, the yelling, and the cut. Then the black.

"I remember, then it is all black...Carlisle did Edward kill Jacob." The words didn't come out as horrified as I felt.

"You see Bella, here is where the story gets rough. You don't remember and Edward hasn't spoke a word till you woke up." Shivers when down my spine. Edward hated me. I hurt him. I remember his eyes.

I looked Carlisle deep in the eyes. He took a deep breath and continued. "We found pieces of Jacob." I shuddered at the thought. "And you were laying on the ground out cold. And Edward. Well we don't really know. We think he was running around the area. He came as soon as we got to you. See we could smell all the blood..."

I had started to cry harder. I was shaking. He was dead because of me. Dead as dead can be. Gone forever. Carlisle had a cold hand on my back. I jumped of the table only to have my knees give out. And fell to the floor.

But Carlisle was there to catch me. He put me back on the table and sat next to me again. "Wait Bella there is more. You see...when we found you. Well," he took a deep breath, "Edward had bitten you."

---------------

**Authors Note:** End of another cliffhanger chapter! Chapter 5 will probably be up tomorrow or the day after. But don't get mad if it isn't.. Sometimes the site won't let my log on. -.- So leave a review! Much love.


	5. Chapter 5

The Choices We Make.  
**Chapter Five.**

"Edward had bitten you." My mouth dropped open, my eyes were wide, my hands dropped to my sides. I didn't feel the pain of it. I was numb. I couldn't breathe.

This is what I wanted. To be changed by the boy I loved so much. Right? I wanted this. Didn't I? I did. I do. The why do I feel so, numb. Was I numb from the fact? Or was I numb in shock and sadness?

Carlisle's hands were around my shoulders. "Breath Bella." I took a gasp and remained in my numb state. "Keep breathing." I was glaring into his eyes, but my eyes were still empty.

I took a couple of forced breaths before I could breathe again. Carlisle sat back down next to me. "When we got to you, it was to late to suck the venom out. I still tried. A little came out, but not enough."

In three days I would be a vampire. Just thinking it made a shiver go down my spine. Carlisle looked at me. "This is what I wanted. And it was Edward." My voice trailed off as I said that. "Where is he?"

He didn't answer me. He just looked out into space. I got up from the table and went out the door that six of the Cullens left from. I wandered a little in the dark and I saw them.

All six sitting in a circle on the ground, there white skin glowing in the night. Carlisle was right be hind me and went to sit with his family. "Edward," My voice came out in a whisper. Like I was afraid he wasn't really there. Like he would disappear as I spoke his name.

He didn't disappear. He didn't react. I knew he heard me. He gave the slightest flinch at his name. Like it was the venom from my lips. Alice nudged him. He looked at her and stood up.

Before I could blink, he had my hand. He looked deeply in my eyes. He started walking and I fallowed. Soon we were out of view from them. I let go of his hand and fell to the ground, overtaken by the sobs I was holding in.

He was right next to me. Arm around me as I cried. "This is what I wanted. Right? I wanted to become a vampire, by you. And spend my life with you. I love you." It took me a second to stop gasping through my sobs to speak again.

"I hurt you Edward. I hurt you deep down. And I never ever wanted to do that. I love you so much. I never want to hurt you. I love you with all of my heart."

"You don't have a heart anymore. And that is my entire fault. I am not mad at you Bella Swan. I am mad at myself. I do love you. I do want to spend all eternity with you. But how can I live with myself."

He looked at me. And held my hands in his. "Bella I am a monster. I killed him while you were lying there on the ground. Bleeding! You were lying there, bleeding horribly. And I tore him to shreds" I cringed.

He paused, skipping over parts in his head. "And then I did this." He pushed me on my back. And keeled next to me. He tugged up the corner of my shirt and placed a kiss on my left lower stomach area above my hip.

I sat up and looked at it. There was a crescent shaped scar that was like the one on my hand. But I was much bigger. I looked at him again. "Edward it's okay. I love you and you love me, and now we can be together. Forever."

He helped my off the floor and pulled me into a hug. His face buried in to my matted hair. He took a step back. There was great sadness in his eyes. I placed a small kiss on his lips.

I whispered into them, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are forever forgiven, if I am forever forgiven."

He took a deep breath. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." The sound of it made me smile. He began to speak but I put my finger on his lips.

"Bella Marie, Cullen." A giant grin wiped over his face. He placed a kiss on my lips.

"Okay Bella Marie Cullen. You are forever forgiven. I love you."

"I love you more." I teased.

----

The three days passed painfully slow. I was so thankful graduation was over so I didn't have to go to school for the last week. I told Charlie I was going camping again with the Cullens.

It wasn't exactly a lie. We did go camping. Vampire style. I killed my first bear. And it was the sweetest thing I ever tasted. It was hard. I wanted more. Always wanted more blood.

So I had to stay in there house for the most part. And Edward was always at my side. I loved it. I had gotten my wish. To always be with the one I loved.

He took me to where they burned Jacob's body. We sat there all day. Mostly in silence. It took me a few weeks but I had gotten over it. I did love Jacob. But never loved him more then I love Edward. Edward was my one and only. And it would stay that way.

We were sitting in his room just listening to his stereo. It was about 1 am and since I no longer need to sleep, my nights were held in the Cullen house. He looked up at me. "Happy one month." He kissed me.

I was passionate. I didn't want passion. I picked him up and threw him on the couch. I looked at me. He didn't like when I used my newborn strength. I shrugged it off.

I got on top of him so I was sitting on his hips. I started to unbutton his shirt and got frustrated and ripped it off. He saw where I was going and ripped my shirt off as well.

He bit down on the front of my bra and it was dangling in his mouth. Smirking like he was challenging me. A tug of my jeans and they ripped down every right stitch and I pulled them off. Then stood up and daintily pulled down my panties.

He laughed and stood in front of me. He was kissing me and unzipping his jeans at the same time. I moved his hand out of the way and yanked them down. He picked my hips up so I was resting on his.

I was placing little kisses all the way down his neck. He pushed me onto the floor. He was sitting on top of me. He kissed me fiercely. I broke it just so I could start then next one. I shoved my tongue in his mouth.

For the first time he didn't pull away. I was indestructible now too. My cold tongue went over every little piece of his mouth. He broke it. I didn't realize it but I was on top of him. He pushed me back down. And shoved his tongue in my mouth.

It was amazing. I would get to have him. In all the ways I wanted him. With no restriction. He picked me up and pressed me against the wall. He was sucking on my pale neck. And I had my head nuzzled on his shoulder.

Little moans were escaping my mouth. I was impatient. I flipped him over so his back was pushed to the wall. "I want you in me." My words came out with fire behind them.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed in me all the way and I cried out. He pulled all the way out and I cried out again. Then he pushed himself in all the way so hard. And just stayed there. I was panting. "Edward." I moaned out, soft an slow.

I had done it. He was going in and out of me so much and so fast. My head was spinning. I wasn't breathing and neither was he. He stopped for a second. I heard it too. Alice was standing in front of our door.

I giggled and gestured to the door. With me snug around him we moved to be up against the door. And just started up again. Alice muttered freaks and walked away.

We both smiled but I still wanted him. I knew he wanted me too. He pushed me to the ground and was doing it again. Pushing all the way in and pulling all the way out. I was gone. I wasn't moving.

Just one more thrust in and neither was he. He pulled out slowly and we lay on out sides staring at the other. He kissed my forehead and put his arms around me. I snuggled close to him.

"You know what?" Speaking into his ear.

"No what?" He whispered into mine.

"It is going to be an amazing forever, together"

---------------

**Authors Note:** OMFG! YAY YAY YAY! I finished my first fan fiction! Did you like it? I did:D So I was thinking, and I decide this story takes place after Eclipse. But like Eclipse with a different ending. Where Jacob was so damn suicidal. I think I am going to start a new story in a week or so. Leave a review? Thanks. Much Love.


End file.
